An Abandoned Baby
by firedragongirl
Summary: Roy has found a poor little infant boy in front of the smashers mansion and decides to turn to Marth and the girls to help him take care of it. What happens when Marth shows them his...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBM characters! Roy's POV

I was walking down the stairs fairly early in the morning, about the time everyone wakes up to eat breakfast. I covered my mouth as I yawned and stretched my arms into the air. Then, I heard a knock at the front door.

'Who could that be?' I thought to myself. 'No one ever comes to visit the mansion…' I jumped the last few steps of the stairs and quickly made my way over to the door. I was slightly confused once I opened it.

No one was there. I leaned my head out the door and looked left and right. No one was in sight. I pulled my head back in and was about to close the door until I heard a slight shuffling at my feet.

I looked down. There was an old basket with… a little baby wrapped up snuggly in a light blue blanket. The baby was sound asleep. Then I saw a white piece of parchment on the blanket.

I picked it up and started reading. "I am sorry if my darling little boy Mage is a burden to you, but I have no where else to leave him. It hurts me so to do this, but I need to put him in a place where I am sure he will be taken care of. I will be back for him as soon as I can until I get enough to take care of the both of us."

After I had finished reading, I looked down at the little boy's face. It seemed like there was a sense of pure innocence around him. He had a full head of blond hair. It made me wonder what color his eyes were.

I sighed and picked up the basket. I couldn't take care of this little guy alone. 'I think I'll ask Marth and the girls to help me. I don't know if anyone else will agree with helping me.' I went inside, closed the door, and headed back upstairs to the room I shared with Marth to tell him the new news.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up steadily as I heard the door creek open. I peered through the covers to see who it was and saw that it was Roy holding a basket. I sat up in bed and covered my mouth as I yawned. "Good morning, Roy."

Roy came over to my bed and put the basket gently on my lap. I looked in, and what I saw surprised me. There was a little boy in the basket. "R…Roy…" I whispered softly, not to wake the boy up, "where did you get him?"

Roy looked at me sadly and gave me a note. I was pain stricken when I read it. "I see… I'll gladly help you take care of him, Roy." Roy's face lit up.

"Thanks, Marth. I knew you would." I gently picked up the basket, got up from bed, and put the basket on the bed.

"Maybe you should go tell the girls about this. They'll probably know things about taking care of children," I said. Roy nodded.

"Okay," he agreed, and went out the door.

"Ah…" I looked towards the basket and saw the boy open his wide eyes. I smiled at him.

"Hello," I said in a soft but cheery voice. He kept looking at me with his big eyes. Then they started to water, his mouth starting to frown a little. I picked him up out of the basket and cradled him in my arms.

I started rocking him. "It's okay," I whispered. "It's okay." The boy's tears had fallen from his eyes, but he was silent. He wasn't crying loudly like I thought he would do.

He smiled at me, and lifted his arms toward me, like to hug me. 'He's a sweet boy,' I thought. I leaned my head down near his, and his tiny arms wrapped gently around my neck. 'I think he likes me.'

After he let go of my neck, Roy had come back with Zelda and Peach. The two princesses immediately went over to me and started awing at the poor boy. He took one look at the two princesses and started crying quietly. I moved him into a sitting position and held him close to my chest.

"Sh… He's still shy…" I whispered. I looked at the princesses as I heard them giggling. "Hm? Is… is something the matter?" I asked, wondering what the two girls were giggling about.

"Nothing…" Zelda replied through fits of giggling.

"I just didn't know you were so… motherly!" Peach exclaimed softly. I felt a blush creep across my face and turned so they wouldn't see it. I had a feeling they saw it anyway.

"Aw, he's so cute. He's blushing!" Zelda had said coming to the side of me and putting a gloved hand on my shoulder. I tried to look away but sighed as to no avail. I heard Peach giggle some more, and now I heard Roy chuckling near the door.

"D…Da…Daddy?" Everyone in the room now looked towards the boy. He was looking up at me now. He had stopped crying. I smiled at him.

"No… I'm not your daddy… I'm sorry…" I replied. As much as I wanted to be, I was not this child's father. "We're not sure where your daddy is…" I didn't really know what to say to the boy but to tell the truth no matter how much it hurt.

"Daddy," he had stated, puffing up his cheeks and crossing his arms. I was surprised.

'How old is this kid?' I asked myself. 'He's really intelligent.'

"See, he even thinks you're his daddy now!" Peach squealed with delight and amusement.

"With you around to help me take care of this kid, I don't think I'll have to do anything," Roy stated, chuckling a little. I sighed.

'Now that he thinks I'm his father, I don't think he'll want to depart from me.' I looked down towards the boy again. "I'll be your daddy for now," I said. "Okay?" The boy beamed at me.

"Daddy!" The child hugged me as much as he could with his tiny arms. I smiled.

'I don't think this'll be so bad…' I thought. Suddenly, there was this strange noise come from the boy and an unpleasant stench. "Does anyone have a clean diaper for this kid?"


End file.
